Rain
by Liari
Summary: AU Dark and tragic, this is still a story of hope and love, and one woman's loss and redemption.


_A/N- This story is a bit darker than most of my others here, but hopefully still good. This was written a couple years ago, but I wanted at least something to put up, so here you are. Enjoy, and remember, my muse loves reviews!_

I can hear the rain. It calls to me, pleading with me to come out, to come dance. It storms often now. It sings as it falls, musical notes cascading from the sky, drawing me to it. I burn for its caress, but fear the waking dream. If I go out again, will it consume me?

The last time I danced in the rain was with you. We twirled and laughed and splashed and played. It was wonderful. I remember your face, smiling at me, as you pulled me close to kiss me, the rain a curtain around us. I loved the rain. Whenever there was a storm, you would tug me to my feet and I would protest and put up a mock struggle, saying that we would get wet and not meaning it a bit. You would just laugh and say that was the point. The rain always drew you closer to me. You came alive in it, and you breathed that life into me.

It's still raining here. The ceaseless pounding against the walls of my soul has become almost unbearable. It calls, it cries, it clamors for me. I see it falling like a deluge of melody, washing over the world. The tempo has driven past my ears now, and into my mind. The sound capers in my head, gesturing for me to join. I feel the need building, overflowing, taking me over. Full of rain. My heart is full of rain. If I give in, will it devour me?

You were my everything. I remember your eyes, their soft stormy green, the green of the grass on a rainy day. They would sparkle so when we were together, when we laughed, when we made love. Rainy day man. My beautiful, sweet storm. You swept me up in a tempest and I never wanted to be free. You held me close in the eye of the storm, the wind your cloak and the thunder your song.

It's getting harder to resist. The constance of the beating waters slides into my core, eroding me. I can see you, now. Dancing in the rain, laughing, happy. I yearn towards you, the glass of the window cool against my hand, even knowing that this is just another torture. Sweet anguish, blissful torment. The rain mocks me, taunting me with visions. If I surrender to them, will it engulf me?

You weren't supposed to be taken away from me like that; you weren't supposed to leave me. I remember that last day so clearly; it's the day I shattered. We were dancing in the rain, so exquisitely happy. You told me to wait just a moment, you had a surprise for me. I laughed and told you to go get it, gently pushed you towards the door. You went with a smile on your lips. The burglar thought no one was there, that he was home free. We knew we should lock the doors more, but we were careless and carefree, never really thinking that anything would happen. He had a gun that he barely knew how to use, "just in case". You were the "in case". He took you from me.

When I heard the shot I think I screamed, but I can't remember. I do remember running into the house, seeing your body toppling, blood falling like rain. Your eyes, your beautiful eyes clouded over with a storm that wouldn't break. It wouldn't pass. The thief just stood there, looking at his gun dumbly. I think he was in shock. I wasn't; I was in anguish. My pain leapt at him, tore him to pieces before I could stop it, the explosion blasting from my body, my heart-I left him there on the floor, crept back to you, drained. You were still breathing, but just barely. I called nine-one-one. They said they would be there as soon as possible, told me to make sure you didn't lose consciousness, to keep you awake and aware, and other things that I can't recall. I dragged you out into the rain, hoping. It washed away the blood, but it couldn't wash away the wound.

I pushed the hair out of your eyes, your lovely strawberry-blond curls, and you looked at me. I was desperate. I clung to you, told you not to go, not to leave. You whispered to me; I think it was all you could manage. You said that you would never leave me, that you would always be there for me, and that we would dance in the rain again and again and again. You told me to go look in the bureau drawer, that you had a present for me to make me smile all the time, and now it could remind me, too. You had always loved my smile. You said that there would always be rain for me now, and that whenever there was rain, there would be you.

I watched your face as you smiled at me for the last time, begged you to just hold on a little longer, the ambulance would be here soon. You couldn't. You let go. All I could do was watch as you went away, your beautiful eyes turned dim and empty. I was still sitting there, watching drops of water fall to your cheeks, when the ambulance finally came. It wasn't raining anymore.

The jury's verdict came back not guilty, and they released me. They said it was self-defense. They let me go home. But I didn't really have a home anymore, not without you. The girls tried to tell me that it would be okay, that I would move on, but I knew better. There was nothing left of me without you. I looked in the bureau drawer because you told me to. I found the rain stick. I listened to it that entire day, turning it over whenever it stopped. I was filled with the sound of rain. But then the storms started, and I didn't need the stick anymore, you were sending me real rain.

I can see you more clearly now, there in the rain. It's been storming for several days. I think it's finally time. I can feel it trickling into my soul, the walls battered down. It feels like the dam has broken, that my heart full of rain has finally burst. You are there. Out in the rain, you are there. If I dance, will you hold me? Will you? Please…my love, my Zoicite.

_Can I help you, boy? Oh, you's one 'a them reporters, aintcha? Yeah, I knew the woman next door. Yeah, she and her husband lived there a while, as you well know, til the husband got shot when a burglary turned bad. They were a sweet couple, obviously in love. They did some of the craziest stuff! You know they useta dance in the rain? Like you'd see in a movie, ya know? They was just like them couples in the movies my Isabelle loved, all sappy and romantic-like. _

_Oh, well, there was some noise about how she killed that thief rather than just turned him in, an' 'bout jus' how she did it with the body all mangled and such, but it was just self-defense, the jury could see that. Besides, I think she went a little insane about then, what with her husband dead and all. I don't blame her for't, I'da probably done the same if someone'd murdered my Isabelle rather than the cancer takin' her... _

_Nah, she's not there anymore, boy. I know you reporters like your stories, but leave those poor kids out of 'em. I took it upon m'self after her man was gone to watch over her a bit, send over a bite ev'ry now'n'then. Her friends tried, too, ya know. Awful nice girls, those, and their men good, stand-up fellas. They sure struggled to get her back, but I don't think she could stand seein' 'em all like that and knowin' what she'd lost, see? So I just snuck her stuff quiet-like. She ne'er said much, jus' gave me a sweet, sad litt'l smile and took the food. I think she 'precciated it, but I ne'er pushed for a thank you or nothin'. She was hurtin' real bad after she got left, y'see. I would see her at the window, starin' out at the rain like it was her damnation…or last salvation._

_Now, I'll tell you what I seen, but you don't be puttin' it in any paper. This' jus' 'cause I need to get it off my chest. Now, there was a storm 'bout a month past that had been goin' like dickens fer a coupla days. She'd been at the window again, lookin' nervy and pacin' about, then pressin' one hand to it and peerin' out. I could see that she was feelin' alone and not quite right. Well, then she just up and runs out into the pourin' rain! Yup, just as if her husband were back with her and they were goin' for a jaunt in it like they did. Well, now, I watched her as she danced, 'cause I'd been worried, ya know? And didn't I see her open her arms like her husband was going to walk right into them, and then just as right he did! I know what you're thinkin', but I know what I saw. He was there, and he held her tight as they danced. She looked happier'n I'd seen her since his death. Well, they danced and danced, and then the storm started to fade. He started to go with it, too, and didn't her face just fall like there'd be no tomorrow. But then he held out his hand, and she lit right back up and took it in hers, and then didn't she start to vanish, too! Well, the storm passed, and I went on over to see if she'd really gone, or if I'd just had one too many beers. Well sure enough there wasn't a soul in that house but a rain stick on the floor in the livin' room, as if she'd dropped it right afore goin' out there. Now, people 'round here say that she run off, or maybe committed suicide. None a' them saw what I seen, none a' them ever cared enough to really find out. The only ones that cared a wit were those precious friends o'hers. They know just as well as I what happened. That little gal may not 'a been the friendliest in the world, but she had passion, tha' 'twas easy to see, and her friends knew it, too. She was just shy, except when she were with her man. An' then he got taken away from 'er. Poor sweetlin'. Well, I cared, and I know what I saw, and I say she just went with her man. You can call me crazy or call me drunk, but I done seen it, I did. They'll be dancing in storms til kingdom come, I'd guess. Better that way, I think.__Now they're together, at least. S'why you'll find me lookin' out the window when it storms now. I'm lookin' for them, and damned if I don't see them waltzin' away ev'ry now and again._


End file.
